NCIS Christmas
by Jayde Phoenix
Summary: The NCIS family get together for a very strange Christmas indeed...
1. Chrismas Morning

Christmas.

Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't all too good at the whole gift-giving-holiday-celebrating-thing. He could easily get the presents and everything, it was just the whole mood kind of thing.

"Gibbs!" exclaimed Abby, running and giving him a hug.

"merry Christmas Abbs" Gibbs replied, hugging her back.

Gibbs went over o his desk and pulled out a black bag, and handed it to Abby. Abby opened it.

"oh my gosh!" she said, hugging Gibbs again, "thank you soo much!"

Gibbs was detaching himself from Abby, when Ziva, Tony and McGee walked into the squad room. Gibbs pulled out a purple wrapped present and handed it to Ziva, a light blue one for McGee and a green one for DiNozzo . They all said their thanks and handed him a gift in return. From Ziva, he got a set of throwing knives.

"knives never run out of bullets" she said.

From McGee he got a voucher for some electronics shop he'd never heard of, and from Tony DiNozzo he got... cologne? 'ah well' he thought.

Gibbs then headed up to the director's office, but she wasn't there, so he left the pink package on her desk, then headed for autopsy.

"Gibbs! I didn't expect to see you here!" exclaimed Abby, Gibbs held up a deep-blue package, "Ducky?"

"yeah"

"for you" said Abby, handing him a black box.

Gibbs took it and opened it.

"cute huh?" questioned Abby.

"very"

"merry Christmas Ducky" said Gibbs, walking into autopsy.

"oh Jethro, you shouldn't have" said Ducky, opening his present

Gibbs smiled and Ducky went over to his desk and pulled out the present he got for Gibbs.

"vintage alcohol Ducky? Not bad."

"is that party still on tonight?"

"what party"

"the Christmas party, at your house?"

"oh that party. Yeah it's still on Duck."

"ok then, I'll see you there"

"you leaving early?"

"going to watch Abbygail bowl with the nuns"

"oh ok. See you tonight"

"bye Jethro"

Gibbs caught the elevator back up to the squad room and almost ran into his girlfriend, lieutenant colonel Hollis Mann, or Holly for short.

"Holly!" he exclaimed, giving her a hug.

Holly hugged him back.

"find the present all right?" he asked.

"i did. You find yours?

"yep".

Jenny Shepard was looking over the railing and down to the squad room where Gibbs and Holly were continuing to hug. A jealous look crossed her face. She missed Jethro and she was very stubborn, she couldn't just let him fade away. 'hmph' she thought. She saw Gibbs lead Holly into the elevator and she turned into her office. On her desk was a pink-wrapped present She looked at it for a few minutes then opened it. Inside was a bottle of wine. 'Jethro' she thought, 'hmph'

"Gibbs has been using that elevator as a conference room for over an hour!" whined Tony, "i had to take the stairs!"

McGee gave him a 'look'.

"or maybe" continued Tony, "maybe he's using it as a make-out-room!"

"better not let him hear you say that" replied McGee.

"that's strange. He usually comes up behind me right about now and whacks me over the head".

"hmm. You're right. Maybe he is tonging her".

Ziva was in the NCIS ventilation system. It was Christmas, she was bored, so she went into the vents. After a while of exploring she heard a noise, so she directed herself towards it and looked down the shaft and saw... the elevator, and in the elevator.. Gibbs and Holly. She watched, transfixed as they kissed each other 'okay... so that's why he's taking so long' she thought. Eventually she managed to tear her eyes away. 'I've got a party to get ready for' she reminded herself.

Ziva walked out of the squad room and towards the stairs, (Gibbs was still using the elevator).

"wait up" called Tony, catching up with her.

"where's McGee?" she asked.

"McGeek is getting ready for the party. So it's just you and me."

"and Gibbs and the colnal"

"they're still in the eliv..."

"yep"

"hmm"

"what?"

"they make a great couple"

"they do don't they?"

"yep. Like you and me".

"so you do like me?"

"of course" said Tony, leaning in to kiss her.

'Romance is in the air this Christmas' she thought.


	2. The Christmas 'Party'

"Hello Jethro" Ducky said, as soon as Gibbs opened the door.

"come in" replied Gibbs.

Ducky walked into the lounge room. 'wow' thought Ducky, 'Gibbs has a Christmas tree'. He scanned the room, Abby and Jen were talking, McGee was getting drinks, Palmer and agent Lee were sitting a little too close for comfort, and Ducky couldn't see Tony or Ziva.

Ding.

"I'll get it" called Holly's voice.

About a minute later Holly was leading Tony and Ziva to the 'party'.

"ooh food!" exclaimed Tony, heading straight for the food, and surprisingly getting a plate of food and a glass of wine for Ziva too.

'i feel left out' thought Ducky, scanning the room again, Palmer and agent Lee were now tonging each other, Ziva and Tony had retreated to a dark corner, doing God knows what, McGee and Abby were talking, their arms around each other, Jen was enviously watching Holly, and Holly and Gibbs were kissing, very passionately

"jealous are we?" asked Ducky.

"hmph" replied Jen.

"it's ok you know. A little bit of jealously shows us we're still human".

"hmph"

"this reminds me of a great friend of mine. Once he had this girlfriend and he..."

"Ducky"

"yes my dear"

"i thought he liked red-heads"

"well, people change"

"people. Not Gibbs"

"you're not thinking of going blond are you?"

"no of course not!"

Jenny got up and walked away, sitting herself in a shadowy corner, (the one Tony and Ziva weren't kissing in), and continued to stare enviously at Holly.

After a few minutes, Ducky and the still-envious-Jenny started playing a game of black-jack. This immediately got Tony's attention and Ziva's too, (she was very keen to beat him). Abby's middle name is black-jack, so she of course played, and McGee, keen to prove he was indeed better than Tony, played too. (Gibbs and Holly just took one look at the game, then went back to kissing).

Abby won all 15 games, and was slightly upset when Gibbs played in the 16th game, and beat her. By midnight Tony and Ziva were fast asleep on the couch, Ziva's head on Tony's chest, Palmer and agent Lee had already gone home to 'sleep', Abby and McGee were sleeping, still hugging each other very tightly indeed, Ducky was on his 28th glass of alcohol, Jenny was on her 29th and Gibbs and Holly had retreated to 'bed'.

Beep...Beep...Beep...

"ahh" groaned Holly, as both her and Gibbs stirred

"morning" replied Gibbs, giving her a soft kiss which she returned.

"hmph"

"hmph"

After about an hour of attempting to get back to sleep, failing to do so, then continued kissing, they got up and headed for the kitchen. They walked past the lounge room and...

"DiNozzo!" called Gibbs.

Tony sat bolt upright, waking Ziva, who was still using his chest as a pillow, who accidentally kicked McGee in the back, who accidentally nudged Abby, who screamed, from he nightmare she was having, which woke up Ducky and Jen.

"morning boss" muttered Tony and McGee.

"hey" started Abby, "aren't we supposed to be working today?"

"ahh, screw that!" replied Gibbs, wrapping his arm around Holly's waist.

"ah Gibbs, shouldn't we ask the director before..." started Tony.

"ahh he's right. Screw it!" interrupted Jenny, sinking in to a chair and nodding off, again.

What a weird Christmas...


End file.
